Perseus Jackson Becomes an Olympian God
by FistedZeus
Summary: What if Percy Jackson accepted godhood at the end of the Last Olympian? How would've things been different? What would his powers be? This is obviously an AU since Percy accepts godhood.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, but I do own this plot and any Ocs I may or may not make. Also, thanks to my BetaReader, Gaga4Jeyna, for helping me make this better.**

**Percy's POV**

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. My name echoed around the chamber.

All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire. Everyone's eyes were on me: the gods, demigods, Cyclopes, nature spirits, and the hunters of Artemis. Gulping, I walked to the middle of the throne room and threw a nervous glance in Hestia's direction. She was in the form of a girl now seemed happy and content to be sitting by her fire again. She gave me a reassuring smile that gave me the courage to keep walking.

When I got to the center of the room, I bowed to Zeus first before kneeling before my father's feet.

He looked down and nodded. "Rise, my son" Poseidon said.

I stood uneasily. I wonder what god is going to want to kill me in this Council meeting, I wondered.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon started. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is not deserving of this?"

I looked around and waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single person protested.

Zeus looked around before speaking. "The Council agrees" he said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."

I hesitated. "Any gift?" I asked.

Zeus nodded. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods haven't bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson, if you wish it, you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. The Thirteenth Olympian"

I gaped at him. Whoa, I could be a god. Not just a minor, lowly god, I could be an Olympian. A gift that's never been awarded to the greatest of heroes. Not even Heracles. I stood there trying to gather my thoughts. "A god? An Olympian god?" I stuttered looking up at Zeus.

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted Olympian god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."

"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming for more. I like this idea."

"I approve of this as well," Athena said. Glancing at Annabeth.

I glanced over to Annabeth, remembering the day I found out about her decision to join Artemis' hunters.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Why Annabeth? Why would you lead me on and then run off to join the Hunters?" I asked. I could feel tears wanting to form in my eyes. I couldn't stand the idea of her leaving. How could she walk away now after everything we've been through?

"I'm sorry Percy" she said without meeting my eyes "I thought I liked you, but I guess I just liked your heroics, not you. I mean my fatal flaw is Hubris after all; I always want to be in the spotlight."

I couldn't believe she had been hiding all this from me. "We were best friends! You should have at least told me or maybe asked me what I thought about it!" I exclaimed close to tears.

Annabeth still refused to meet my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Seaweed Brain," she said "I guess I just wasn't thinking."

I could feel my anger starting to boil. Yeah and who's the one who's always telling me to use my head? I though angrily. "You're right, you didn't think. Your hubris did that for you!" I was probably acting like an overly hormonal teenaged girl, but I didn't care. "Just leave me alone!" I cried out. I felt tears start to stream down my face, making me feel weak for crying over a girl. A girl who was never and would never be my girlfriend.

Annabeth seemed to finally notice my tears as she started to look regretful. "I'm sorry Percy. I hope you forgive me sometime." She said as she was walked out.

**Flashback end**

* * *

I remembered how Nathan said all that he wanted was revenge and honor. I remember how unfair it was that Calypso was cursed to fall in love with a hero who could not stay on her island, and how she couldn't leave her island. I remembered how a lot of the minor gods just wanted to be respected and for their children to be recognized. I also remembered feeling unwanted when I first came to camp, unclaimed. I then knew what I had to do.

"I'm honored and all, but I'm going to nicely decline. Will I still get another gift?" I asked.

"OK, repeat after m...Wait, what did you say?!" Zeus asked disbelievingly.

I took a deep breath before saying it again. "I said I'm going to gratefully decline, Lord Zeus, but can I still get one gift?" I repeated.

Zeus' eyes darkened as his gaze turned into a glare. "I don't understand why you're declining our generous offer. Is it not good enough for you, Perseus Jackson?" Zeus said dangerously.

"No, it's not that. I just have another gift. One that doesn't involve me, but all the future demigods and other heroes." I replied carefully.

"Fine, if it is within our powers, we, the Council, will grant you any gift." Zeus said.

I felt encouraged by that and boldly stated, "You will have to swear it on the Styx first."

"What? Are my words not good enough for you, boy?" Zeus bellowed.

There was a dangerous edge to his voice, like a thunderstorm about to erupt. Although, it was possible with him being the god of lighting and the sky.

"No, it's not that. It's just someone," I said quickly, looking over at Hades in his little, temporary, guest throne, "told me that you should always get a solemn oath."

Hades shrugged. "Guilty as charged."

"Fine, I, Zeus, King of the Gods, swear on the river Styx that I and the Olympian Council will grant young Perseus Jackson his gift, as long as it is in our power." Zeus swore. "Well Perseus," he said, turning to me, "what is your wish?"

"Actually it is a multi-part gift. I want you to recognize ALL of your demigods by the time they're thirteen, as if you guys would've paid more attention to your kids and not made them feel so abandoned by not even claiming them none of this would've happened. Also, I want you guys to recognize the minor gods, as they felt mistreated and that you abuse your Olympian status too often. I also want there to be a visitation day once a month to visit your demigods." I took another deep breath in, and then continued, "I also ask that you pardon all the demigods and minor gods who went against us in this last war. Also, can you please pardon every peaceful titan that is in some sort of prison? Such as Calypso and Leto. And lastly, I want you to put Hestia and Hades back on the Olympian Council. They both deserve to be Olympians." I said before quickly adding, "As they are both older than anyone on this Council."

Zeus looked like he was about to explode, but Hera replied, "Percy is correct. Almost everyone on this Council hasn't been keeping it in their pants. We deserved the betrayal of the demigods and gods." Hera stated.

I stood there and stared wide eyed at the goddess, not believing that Hera, of all the gods, was the one to stand up for me. Zeus still looked unconvinced when another voice spoke up.

"For once, I agree with a boy and Hera. We deserved the betrayals that we did." Artemis said giving me a grudging smile.

I gave her what I hoped looked like a grateful look when another voice spoke up.

"Perseus is correct, father. We did deserve it. He is, for once, wise. And you did swear on the river Styx to grant his wish. None of which is impossible for us, nor is any of it for himself." Athena added on.

Slamming his fists before anyone else could say anything, Zeus stood up. "Alright, I hereby grant your gift, Perseus Jackson" he thundered out.

After he got done saying that, two thrones rose out of the ground. One was Black obsidian with what looked like actually human arm bones. Obviously it was Hades' new throne. And the other was an actual fire shaped in the shape of an enormous throne, thus showing that it is Hestia's new throne.

"Now everyone who isn't an Olympian god, leave the Council chambers. We need to have an emergency meeting to discuss some things." Zeus declared.

**Zeus' POV**

Olympian Council Chambers

After all the gods slowly filed out Poseidon turns to me. "What is this emergency meeting about, Zeus?" he asked.

"It's about Percy's decision to not become a god." I replied. "He was supposed to be gifted. Instead, he chose to use his gift for other people, not himself."

"What can we do about it?" Athena quipped up. "We can't force him to become a god if he doesn't want to" she added. "He has to be willing and accept our offer."

There was a pause in the room as the rest of us thought this over.

"What if we still let him become a god? Since he was unselfish and used it to make the world a better place, I'd say we should still give him the opportunity." Poseidon suggested.

The goddess of wisdom looked thoughtful. "Hmm, that is a good suggestion. The first good thing that's came out of your mouth, Barnacle Beard" Athena piped up.

Feeling as though we could quickly bring this meeting to a close I spoke up. "Ok, let's put this matter up to a vote. Who agrees that we should offer Perseus godhood, again?" I asked the Council.

Everyone, including Athena and Artemis, surprisingly, raised their hand.

"Very well. It is agreed on then; Perseus shall be offered godhood again." I declared. "Hermes," I ordered, turning to him, "go fetch young Perseus for us."

"Yes father." Hermes then teleported out of the throne room.

Seconds later, he reappeared with a confused Percy with him.

**Percy's POV**

We were all going back to Camp Half-blood in the white, camp vans when Hermes appeared and teleported me back to the throne room. My first thought when I got there was, I'm dead. The Olympians looked pretty furious. Maybe I shouldn't have asked so much when I already declined their offer of godhood, I thought.

"Perseus, do you know why we called you here?" Zeus bellowed.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "Umm, no. But I'm pretty sure that you're going to tell me anyways." I said sarcastically.

"Watch your tongue; you have no right speaking to me that way" he growled before continuing. "We have brought you here to offer you godhood again. An Olympian. The fifteenth Olympian, the tiebreaker, and you will be our eternal reminder of our oath to you. So, for the second and last time, do you accept what we offer you?" Zeus asked.

I thought about it, a lot. Should I? I could be immortal. Undying. Powerful. I knew what I would say, "Lord Zeus, I accept your offer to become a god." I replied.

All the Olympians started chanting in Ancient Greek, repeatingΕγώ, ο Δίας και το Συμβούλιο Ολυμπίου, αποδέχεστε Περσέας Τζάκσον στην θέωση. Αυτός θα είναι η δέκατη πέμπτη Ολύμπου. Αφήστε τον να είναι ένας θεός! (I, Zeus and the Olympian Council, hereby accept Perseus Jackson into godhood. He will be the fifteenth Olympian. Let him be a god!) over and over, until suddenly I felt an excruciating pain. It started out small, but it quickly grew. My whole body felt like it was on fire. My blood boiled, my bones felt like molten lava, and my skin felt like it was pure fire.

I screamed out in pain. The gods and goddesses finally quit their chanting, but I still felt the pain. And just as suddenly as the pain came, it left. I shakily stood up, and looked at the ground. It was covered with red blood, my blood; the blood I no longer needed. I looked at my hands, not believing what had just happened.

Suddenly, I realized that I didn't have any domains, only raw, untrained power. "Zeus, what are my domains and powers going to be?" I asked.

Zeus' eyebrows were pulled together in confusion. "We don't know, usually the three Fate sisters show up and decide that" he answered. As soon as he got done saying that, three bright, golden lights appeared out of nowhere and a raspy voice declared:

"Perseus Jackson, you shall be the god of..."

* * *

**A/N Thank you guys for reading this. Please review and fav/follow if you liked it. Tell me what you think. Also, I'm going to let you guys pick one of Percy's domains. So review telling me what you want it to be. Have a good day. :)  
**


End file.
